


Worth Celebrating

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After the war has passed, Blake’s birthday arrives and who better to celebrate it with than the family she found at Beacon?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> For the “Blake’s Birthday” prompt of JanuRWBY.

“Surprise!”

“Wow. I’m so surprised. I absolutely didn’t hear my three favourite dorks knocking shit over in the kitchen as they desperately tried to shush each other before I woke up.” Blake drawls lazily, smirking tiredly at the sight of Ruby, Weiss and Yang standing in their kitchen and grinning at her, all three of them covered in flour. 

“Ugh. For the record, I blame Yang.”

“ _ Me?! What did I do?!” _

“You got flour in my hair, Xiao Long!”

“Weiss… your hair’s too white to tell the difference. Honestly, I sometimes confuse you for an old lady.”

“Ruby Rose!”

“ _ Noooooo!” _

Blake giggles, her expression going soft as Weiss scrapes pancake batter from a bowl and turns to Ruby, grabbing the back of her head as she smears the batter over her face. There’s a soft chuckle and she looks up, her eyes crinkling affectionately as Yang approaches her slowly as takes her hand, squeezing it gently and leaning down to press a soft kiss to Blake’s cheek. 

“Happy birthday.” Yang whispers, wincing as the sound of Ruby diving for the batter bowl is heard, followed shortly by Weiss squealing in indignation. “Your first present is chaos, apparently.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Blake says honestly, laughing softly when Yang’s eyes light up happily. She’s quick to tug Yang close, stepping in front of her and pulling her partner’s arms around her waist and leaving back into the comforting warmth of her body as they watch Ruby and Weiss tussle for the batter bowl, faces smeared with pancake batter. “I don’t think there’s a more perfect gift than waking up to my  _ family  _ trying to make me breakfast and just… being their wonderful, dorky selves.” She murmurs warmly, smirking when Weiss freezes Ruby in place with a glyph and smears a final moustache on her partner.

“It’s nice… seeing Weiss like this.” Yang says quietly into her ear, pausing to muzzle the space by her jaw sweetly. “I don’t think she got the chance to do this a whole lot as a kid.”

“Well… she gets plenty of chances now.” Blake says with a small snort, smiling fondly at the victorious grin on her shorter friend’s face as Weiss turns to her. “Weiss? Ruby? I hope you two didn’t upend  _ all  _ of my birthday pancakes over each other’s faces.” She teases good naturedly, delighting in the way Yang’s chest shakes with barely constrained laughter at the utter offence on Weiss’s face. “You never get in between a Belladonna woman and her food.”

“Yeah, Weiss.” Yang says with a shiteating grin, letting go of Blake and quickly stepping over to Weiss to flick her forehead. “Don’t deprive the beautiful birthday girl of her breakfast. What’s wrong with you?”

“Well, for starters…” Weiss deadpans, scraping the last of the batter from the bowl and flicking it at Yang’s face where it promptly sticks to her jaw. “I was assigned to a team full of gremlins. And you damn well know Blake’s birthday breakfast is on the kitchen table, you oaf. Now… let’s go wash up and eat before Blake’s stomach decides to eat itself since we so  _ clearly _ deprive her of food.”

“You do. Look at me. I’m skin and bones.” Blake says with a deadpan expression as she wanders over to Yang and smirks up at her, her lips curling mischievously. “I’m absolutely—“ she pauses, leaning up on her tiptoes to slowly lick the batter from Yang’s jaw, pulling away with a self satisfied smile when Yang squeaks, her skin tinting pink. “— starving.”

“Blake… you’re one of my best friends and I love you… but please don’t eat my sister’s face in front of me.” Ruby mutters, her hands covering her eyes as she groans. “Seriously. Nobody wants that. Save it for your bedroom… preferably when Weiss and I aren’t in the house.”

“What if I gag Yang so she can’t make any noi-“

“BLAKE!”

Blake laughs, loud and bright and full, as two disgusted voices and one utterly flustered one yell out her name, leaving her to wander off to wash up with a far too wide grin and a far too full heart.

* * *

“Here you go, Blake!”

“Thank you, fearless leader o’ mine.” Blake drawls out playfully, glancing up at Ruby as she balances on the arm of the couch beside her, her silver eyes aglow with excitement as Blake unwraps the tuna covered wrapping paper. “I still hate that you won’t let that whole obsession with tuna phase go.”

“Baby, you did eat a lot of tuna at Beacon.” Yang says with a cheeky grin, one brow arched as Blake’s cheeks begin to burn with an embarrassed heat.

She scoffs. “In my defence, rations were fucking shit in the White Fang. I had to eat that shit out of a can so forgive me for getting a little excited when I got the chance to eat fresh fish caught off the coast of Menagerie.” She says lightly, though she doesn’t miss the way her team’s smiles turned more sympathetic rather than teasing. She sighs, shaking off the echoes of the past and rips her gift free of its packaging and holds it up with a pleased sounding hum. “Oh, hey! A new maintenance kit for Gambol Shroud! I needed a new one. Thank you, hun.” Blake croons happily, butting her head fondly into Ruby’s temple affectionately.

“Of course! I mean… Weiss did kinda throw it into that lake during our last mission sooooo…”

“I thought there was a spider on it!”

“You could have just picked the spider up and moved it instead of yeeting the poor thing.” Blake points out with a smug smile, all too aware of how Weiss feels about  _ that  _ particular word.

Almost as if on cue, Weiss’s eye twitches and she inhales slowly, as if steadying herself, before throwing a small, rectangular shaped box at Blake, pristinely wrapped in purple and gold gift wrap. “Just open it, you insufferable asshole.”

“You love me.” Blake laughs, turning to smirk at Yang as she snickers. She’s quick to unwrap Weiss’s gift and stifles a squeal at the sight of the long awaited sequel to Ninjas of Love. She looks up at Weiss, her ears pricked forward excitedly, and grins foolishly, unable to stop herself from hugging the book to her chest happily. “How the  _ fuck  _ did you get this?! It’s not due to hit stores for another two months, Schnee!”

“You just answered your own question.” Weiss says with a small shrug, standing and wandering over to Blake to give her a brief hug before returning to her seat. “I have connections.”

“Great. Now my gift is gonna look lame.” Yang whines, pouting despite the happy glimmer in her eyes as she watches from her side of the couch. When they all roll their eyes at her, snorting in disbelief, she hands Blake a large-ish, shallow box and smiles softly at her, her eyes full of the same adoration and devotion that never fails to steal Blake’s breath. “Happy birthday, baby. I know it’s not much… but um… I thought that you might like it?”

Blake takes the box, turning to Yang to brush their noses together sweetly. “All I need is you. You know that.” She whispers, low enough that only Yang catches it.

Smiling to herself, she opens the box and freezes when the first thing she sees is a scrapbook with a familiar photo on the cover; it’s the one Yang took at their Atlas graduation party, with her arm curled around Blake’s shoulders and her grin aimed at the camera as Blake gazes at her with a soft and happy expression. 

“Oh…  _ Yang.” _

Blake’s swallows thickly and begins to slowly turn the pages, watching as their journey together passes by in various photographs. Part of her wants to groan at the sight of her Beacon days, cringing at the stubborn frown crossing her lips each time a seventeen year old Yang takes a photo of them. But slowly, she can see herself start to smile a little more in each one, her eyes starting to glow brighter and brighter, her smile becoming happier and more playful until the photos shift from Beacon to Atlas to Vacuo, right up until the present moment. The last page is blank, save for a single letter and Blake lets out a soft, watery huff of laughter as she begins to read it.

_ Dear Blake, _

_ I’m not even going to pretend to try to come up with a fancy letter. We both know that you’re the wordsmith out of us both, beautiful nerd that you are.  _

_ I mean that, you know. You’re beautiful. And brave. And strong and compassionate and kind. You inspire me every single day and I consider myself to be so incredibly lucky to be the one that you chose to trust with your heart.  _

_ I know it hasn’t always been easy. We’ve had our disagreements and our fights. We don’t always see eye to eye… but we always make it work. I can’t remember a time where we’ve ever truly gone to bed mad at each other and I’m grateful for that because I can’t imagine not being able to hold you in my arms every single night.  _

_ You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Blake. I love you more than I thought was possible and I am so grateful for all of the memories that we share. I hope that you’ll let me share many more with you… _

_ Now can you look at me so I can ask you to marry me? _

Slowly, she turns, heart racing and tears spilling down her cheeks as she meets Yang’s gaze. Yang kneels on the floor beside her, gazing up at her through her own tears and a nervous smile, her hands holding a box containing a golden ring. 

“Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Blake laughs, her tears flowing faster as Ruby takes the scrap book from her without prompting. Blake drops to the floor and takes Yang’s face in her hands, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss until Yang pulls back to slide the ring onto her finger. “God. I love you.” Blake breathes, letting Yang pull her into a tight hug and burrowing her face into her neck with a noise that’s equal parts sob and laugh. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, baby.” 

Blake giggles, glancing up when two soft sniffles are heard and smiles a watery smile at the sight of Ruby and Weiss watching with tear filled eyes and bright smiles. Sniffling, Blake pulls back and looks at them before holding out her arms. “You two. Get over here.”

Almost immediately, Ruby and Weiss rush over with delighted cries of congratulations as they wrap their arms around Blake, teasingly excluding Yang for a moment until she pouts and wraps her arms around all three of them, squeezing them tightly until they laugh.

Eventually, Ruby and Weiss make their leave, both of them knowing that the newly engaged couple need a moment to themselves. As she sinks into her girlfriend, no, her  _ fiancé’s _ arms, Blake can’t help but remember the lonely, miserable birthdays of her past, how they had been filled with anxiety and fear. But now? Now they’re filled with the family she had found and the love of a woman that made her happier than she had thought was possible.

And that, she thinks to herself as Yang gently guides her into a slow, tender kiss, is something worth celebrating.


End file.
